


There's a First Time for Everything

by The_Tevinter_Biscuit



Series: Into The Dark [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Tevinter_Biscuit/pseuds/The_Tevinter_Biscuit
Summary: Hawke and Fenris lose their virginity to each other. It's awkward, but they make it work.Modern Teenagers AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'll write a full fic for this AU sometime I promise! But for now have some smut because I was feelin' it! :)
> 
> Enjoy!

“Dad is away for the weekend,”

“Oh. You wanna stay over?”

That’s all it took to end up where they were. Fenris sprawled across Hawke’s bed in his house, Hawke by his side. They savoured every precious moment outside of school, with Danarius being as overbearing as he was and the fact that he had now forbidden Fenris from even seeing Hawke meant that their time was limited. School was fine, they had the time to kiss behind the bike shed and the occasional confidence to hold hands down the halls, but it was nothing compared to having Fenris alone, in his bedroom nonetheless. He definitely looked like he was meant to be there, dyed white hair mussed on the pillow and his body resting comfortably.

A low rumble of a chuckle came from Fenris as Hawke told a particularly bad joke, and Hawke rolled onto his side beside him to lean in and press a small kiss against his lips. He loved the sound of his voice, but his laughter especially. Fenris smiled as he did, sliding a hand across the coarse growing hairs of beard and kissing him again. His facial hair was rough against his own skin, mostly as hairless as the day he was born.

More, Hawke thought, I want more. With caution, knowing he was much larger in size that Fenris, he sat up and swung his leg over Fenris’s body to straddle him. He lifted his hips slightly above him as not to crush the poor teenager, and leant down to kiss him more deeply. Fenris drank it in eagerly, nipping lightly at each other’s lips and mingling tongues. The slight smell of cheap cologne filled his nose and Fenris wondered whether Hawke had gone to the bother of doing that for him.

“I’ll never get sick of this,” Hawke breathed as he pulled away from his lips entirely for the first time in about 5 minutes. Fenris’s eyes flickered up at him and he gave him a goofy grin, seemingly pleased with himself.

“Me either,” Fenris replied, digging his fingers into Hawke’s messy dark brown hair so he could pull him back now to meet his lips again.

Fenris had no complaints when Hawke slightly moved from his lips, kissing the corners of his mouth until he reached his jaw, then gradually kissed along his neck. His hands found his sides, squeezing them appreciatively as Fenris groaned low in his throat. Hawke could feel the vibrations of the noise against his lips. Fenris had always been particularly sensitive on his neck, the juncture between there and his shoulder, and also just below his jaw. He didn’t mind the careful attentions, taking in whatever Hawke had to offer.

He shifted on top of him, fingers moving down to his hips and tracing over the bare sliver of tan skin that had revealed itself through the movement. Hawke leaned up to press another few kisses against his lips.

Slightly aching at the prolonged position, Fenris lifted a knee. He heard Hawke gasp against his lips as his knee pressed between his legs. It hadn’t been his intention, but he wasn’t going to deny the consequences. Not when Hawke held tightly onto his hip and rocked back against his leg to gain more friction.

“Was that on purpose?” he asked suddenly, laughing breathlessly.

“No, but it can be,” Fenris mumbled in response, pulling him back down to kiss him and letting the older boy grind against his knee. He moaned quietly as he did, hardening in his jeans. He nipped at Fenris’s neck whilst he pushed his knee aside suddenly. Fenris’s eyebrows furrowed by quickly loosened up when Hawke chose to grind against him instead.

“This okay?” Hawke said as a hand moved down to palm between his legs. His legs caved inwards slightly in response, a gasp caught in his throat. But he nodded quickly, letting Hawke arouse him further.

When Fenris agreed to stay over, Hawke thought something might’ve happened but albeit not this quickly. Fenris had turned 16 a couple days ago. However, he was not complaining in the slightest. He couldn’t complain when his own erection was pressing into Fenris’s inner thigh and his hand rested upon Fenris’s growing one. It didn’t take long for him to be straining against his skinny jeans, if it was even half as uncomfortable as his own, he knew something had to be done about it.

The flush over Fenris’s cheeks had become obvious, Hawke noticed when he looked up. Reddened as he gazed at him with desire.

Watching Fenris’s face for any signs of disapproval, he carefully unzipped his boyfriend’s jeans and allowed him some air to breathe. He seemed to appreciate it, cock no longer so trapped in the confines of his black skinny jeans. Fenris reached up and did the same for him. The brush of his fingers against his cock was enough to start driving him mad.

“Maybe we should just take them off,” Fenris suggested. Hawke had no objections.

They had seen each other in various stages of undress before and their hands were not foreign to each other’s more intimate parts. Fenris had expected them to each undress, not for Hawke’s large hands to suddenly be on the waistband of his jeans. He pulled his legs in, knees against his chest as he abruptly yanked the skinny jeans down them. He had laughed, the material sticking to his legs as intended as Hawke pulled.

“Phew,” Hawke had breathed a sigh as he finally wiggled the piece of clothing off his legs. He smiled down at Fenris’s chuckling face and kissed him. His hands found the new bare flesh on his thighs, lightly tracing his fingers over the patches of milky white amongst the brown skin. He took a moment to admire the sight of him in his tight, black boxer-briefs before working on his own problem.

He pulled his own jeans down his legs, kicking them off to rest in the pile that Fenris’s were. Now when he pressed against Fenris, there was less fabric to sway the friction. Fenris moaned lowly as they grinded their clothed cocks together, his hands rested on Hawke’s shoulders as he let him rock into him.

Fenris wanted the barrier gone, the delicious friction of their cocks against each other. He doubted Hawke would have any objections. The heat of each other’s bodies, the hands finally touching the hot—

“Can I ask something?” Hawke interrupted his thoughts. Fenris nodded. “Could we…um…take the rest off? Like…you know, all of it. Everything. Clothes,”

He blinked quickly.

Naked. He meant. Through the various encounters they had, it was true, they hadn’t seen each other _entirely_ naked in this sort of intimate, sexual nature.

“Sure,” Fenris replied, cocking an eyebrow. Hawke seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. Was he nervous? He could probably piece together what the boy looked like naked. He’d seen him shirtless, he was currently on top of him without jeans, and he’d definitely seen his cock before. Was it really so nerve-wracking?

“Okay uh, I’ll go first? I guess?” he said. Fenris watched him as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and revealed the skin underneath. His upper body was always slightly paler than his face and arms. Thick areas of hair were blossoming over his chest, a very definite trail lead from his navel down underneath the waistband of his red-plaid boxers. He’d always been slightly self-conscious about the sheer amount of hair he had. He worried about the curves and lumps in places he wondered he shouldn’t have them, but none of it mattered to Fenris of course. The nervous little grin on his face had Fenris’s heart pounding.

His eyes watched him carefully, as his thumbs hook into the waistband of his boxers. Fenris absent-mindedly ran his tongue over his dry lips. Hawke hesitated, pondering whether or not he should remove his socks first, such a thing was never an issue for Fenris since he never seemed to wear any. He considered that his feet might get cold if he did, and decided to leave them be. It’s not like they were going to be doing anything with their feet anyway. There’s a burning in his cheeks when he rolls the top of his boxers down over his hipbones. There was no reason to be embarrassed, it was Fenris who was below him, yet he was.

It felt like hours before the last garment came off. He shuffled to pull them from the ends of his sock-covered feet and drop them with the rest of his clothes. At least he had something to be proud of. He saw Fenris draw his eyes to the patch of dark hair that lay just before his cock. Not only an impressive length, but thick too, standing flushed red and erect against his stomach.

“My turn then?” Fenris croaked after a moment of gazing at one another, when had his throat gotten so dry? Hawke nodded and shuffled back, allowing Fenris to pull his legs back towards him and sit up. Hawke sat on his lower legs, wondering if Fenris would mind if he touched himself a little while he undressed. He couldn’t help himself when Fenris pulled his shirt over his head, idly rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock.

Fenris had everything to be confident about. Proof of his athletic ability lay in the lean muscles of his abdomen, barely an inch of fat on him. Smooth, practically hairless, the pale patches of his skin dotted around his upper body. The movement of the shirt over his head had tussled his white hair and Hawke resisted the urge to chuckle. Though he had no socks to contemplate, he also paused as he grabbed the top of his boxer-briefs. He told himself he wasn’t nervous.

With an exhale, he wiggled the underwear down his thighs, lifting his ass up slightly to pull them off and drop them with Hawke’s clothes. Hawke definitely had a couple inches on length and girth on him, but he supposed that Hawke was in general a bigger man. Fenris rubbed his thighs together, feeling slightly self-conscious of his smaller cock but trying to push the thought out of his head.

Hawke definitely did not mind. He pulled his hand away from his own shaft to move towards Fenris. He pulled him up into his lap, kissing him softly and wrapping his arms around him. Fenris slid his hands over his shoulders and then moved to glide them across his back. Their chests rubbed together, thighs on his, cocks lightly brushing together. There was so much new found skin and friction, they had never felt closer to each other.

Then Hawke chuckled, he could feel the vibration against his body as he nestled his face into the nook of his neck. Fenris gave him an inquisitive look.

“It’s weird isn’t it? Not bad! Definitely not bad, very good. Just…weird,” he said, drawing back to look at Fenris’s face and kissing him on the nose. Fenris felt his lips curl. He was dating an idiot.

He had no complaints when Hawke moved to kiss his neck again, nibbling lightly at the skin. He eventually reached his chest, just below where the collar of his shirt would lay. Fenris gasped as he sucked on the skin, seeing the man look proud when it left a reddish purple bruise behind. He had a feeling there was going to be plenty of those over the course of the day. He rocked his hips forward, both groaning at the brush of their cocks together. The movement allowed for Hawke to reach back and grab Fenris’s ass, squeezing it admirably. Fenris whined lowly, not realising he’d closed his eyes until he opened them again.

“You still have your socks on,” the words left his mouth before he could filter them.

“My feet will get cold!” Hawke protested. Fenris pulled back, snickering and reeling him in to kiss him again.

Slowly, Hawke lowered him back down onto his back on the bed, still attached to his lips. Fenris hooked his legs around Hawke’s waist, moaning into the kiss as they grinded against each other. Hawke still had a hand on his ass, rubbing and squeezing one of the cheeks.

Another whine escaped him when Hawke moved back, denying him friction. His eyebrows furrowed as he seemed to stop everything. Hawke looked him over, eyes raking over his body causing the red on his cheeks to reach his ears. Was he just going to sit there and gawk at him? The longer he did, the more impatient he became. If he wasn’t going to do it, he’d take matters into his own hands.

“Fenris,” he said. Fenris stared at him and the way he fidgeted anxiously. “Would you…wanna try something?”

Vague.

“Depends what it is,” Fenris answered. He was never going to get off at this rate. Hawke reached over to the nightstand beside his bed and opened one of the drawers. He shuffled around, searching for something. Fenris grew slightly tense at the implication as he brought out a box of large condoms (definitely meant for Hawke, not him) and a bottle of lube.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re not ready! We can do lots of other stuff but I thought you might wanna um…try going all the way? We don’t have to! We don’t have to. I’m ready but it’s…it’s okay if you’re not,” Hawke’s words were falling into one another.

Fenris thought about it. He cared about Hawke. He trusted him. Both of them were virgins, there was no standard to live up to. Fenris wasn’t going to deny that the idea made him a little nervous. However, he was also excited by the idea. He’d experimented a little in his own quiet time, lube being required with his circumcised cock, compared to Hawke’s uncut one. It provided him the opportunity to push a few fingers in and see how it felt.

“We can try fingers. Then…then we can see,” Fenris suggested. Hawke swallowed roughly and nodded.

“Okay,” he replied. He reached for the lube as Fenris shuffled his legs apart. He paused when he opened the cap. “Let me just get a towel, I don’t wanna ruin the sheets,”

He waited patiently, erection still demanding attention against his stomach as Hawke got off the bed to retrieve a towel. He returned as quickly as possible, gesturing for Fenris to lift his hips so he could place the towel underneath. It was a weird contrast in texture to the bed covers, but he didn’t mind. Hawke clambered back onto the bed, a mess of long limbs. He picked the lube back up and emptied some out onto his fingers.

A curse left his mouth when some spurted out onto the towel, already making a mess. Fenris seemed to find humour in it, chuckling quietly and shaking his head. Hawke rubbed his fingers together to warm the cold substance, gently using his other hand to coax Fenris’s thighs further apart. His slicked fingers found Fenris’s hole, rubbing over it softly and listening to the way Fenris’s breath hitched.

“Tell me if it hurts or…you wanna stop or anything, just say so,” Hawke told him. Fenris nodded as Hawke pressed a finger inside.

It was an odd sensation, a light pressure inside him but neither good nor bad, just odd. Hawke’s fingers were much thicker and longer than his own, he noted, as the first finger pushed all the way up to the final knuckle. Hawke tenderly rubbed his knee with his other hand, carefully pulling back the finger to thrust it back inside. A low rumble of noises was escaping Fenris, he wiggled his hips in an attempt to get used to the sensation.

Fenris reached down to lazily stroke his cock, hoping to draw out a bit of pleasure while Hawke rubbed around to find a spot that’d intensify the pleasure. Hawke felt a pang of arousal as he saw him touching himself, looking up at him as he pressed a second finger inside. He gasped when he did, the stretch unlike anything else and a light burn creeping in. Hawke thrusted the two fingers in for a moment before he stopped. With glossy eyes, Fenris looked at him.

“Could you…turn on your stomach maybe? This is kinda awkward for my wrist,” Hawke admitted, a light ache throbbing in his wrist as he attempted to manoeuvre inside him. Fenris agreed, letting Hawke slip the fingers out from him and turning over. His shoulders slumped against the pillows, face pressed to one side, hips in the air.

Had Hawke touched himself right then, he would’ve climaxed at the sight. Fenris’s cock and balls hung heavily between his spread legs, his hole slick with lube and slightly gaping from where his fingers had been.

He waited patiently for Hawke to continue his ministrations. Hawke shuffled back over and pushed the two fingers that had been inside, back in. He took them a little easier, groaning softly. He wiggled the fingers around, thrusting them slowly and experimenting with different angles. It was a shame he couldn’t see Fenris’s face, but the view of his fingers inside him was enough to make him forget about that.

Suddenly, a loud gasp escaped Fenris as he curled his fingers inside him. Hawke blinked and wondered if he’d done something wrong.

“Do…do it there,” he panted. Oh. Something right then. Hawke hummed in approval, thrusting his fingers against that spot and rubbing the pads of his fingertips against it. The protracted moan that escaped Fenris was enough of a giveaway that he was doing something right. He trembled slightly, fingers digging into the sheets as Hawke insistently pressed against his prostate.

A third finger pushed inside. Fenris was whimpering, rocking back to get more of the sensation. He was crumbling under the stimulation of his sweet spot, allowing Hawke to hear the delicious moans it wrung out. He hadn’t expected it to feel this good. A few more thrusts and Fenris found himself dangerously close to the edge.

“S-Stop,” he breathed. Hawke frowned. Fenris had seemed like he was enjoying himself but he would oblige, pulling the fingers out from inside him and wiped them on the towel. Fenris breathed heavily and turned back over onto his back. “I want…I want you to…do it,”

“What?” Hawke replied.

Fenris’s blush seemed to cover the majority of his face.

“Uh. Put it in. You. I want you inside me,” he admitted, voice wavering. He bit his lip as Hawke blinked wildly.

“Put what—Oh! _Oh,_ ” the realisation settled in. It’d be a big step in their relationship. As much as Hawke wanted it, he hadn’t expected Fenris to actually want to go through with it. He eyed the box of condoms. “Of course, yes,”

Fenris sat up and opened the box of condoms, taking one out. Hawke let him open the packet, taking a shaky breath as he reached over and rolled the condom onto his cock. When he looked up to see him once it was on, Fenris gave him a bashful smile. This was really happening. He reached for the lube, dousing his cock in it for extra precaution. Hawke grabbed hold of Fenris’s hips as he leant back, pulling him up towards his lap.

“Are you ready?” he asked, holding Fenris’s hip with one hand and the other around his cock as he lined it up against his hole.

“Yes,” Fenris said, and that was all the encouragement Hawke needed.

It was a tight push, he inched himself forward until the head was in. He breathed a sigh of relief, eyes flickering up to see Fenris’s face. He was clutching desperately onto the sheets, holding back a groan. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before. The feel of his own hand wrapped around him was nothing compared to the hot, tight heat of Fenris’s body. He pushed in further, trying to get as much in as he could but not wanting to move too quickly in fear of hurting his boyfriend. Fenris felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes, the stretch was something else entirely, nothing like fingers. His mouth hung uselessly open, trying to adjust to the dull ache throbbing inside him as Hawke made his way inside him.

Panic spread over Hawke’s face as a tear ran down Fenris’s cheek, he reached up to cup it and wipe it away.

“Should I stop? Does it hurt? I can pull out if you want—” he panicked. Fenris shook his head rapidly.

“N-No don’t stop, don’t stop. J-Just…I need…a minute, I…mmm,” he gasped. He leaned his head back and inhaled sharply. Hawke was at a loss, Fenris had told him not to pull out but his expression was telling him otherwise. The last thing he wanted was to hurt him. So he gave him time, let his body start to adjust to the intrusion. When Fenris nodded at him, he pushed in deeper until he felt his hips brush against his ass. Hawke looked down and saw he had sunk himself all the way to the hilt. Fenris felt amazing around him, constricting but so good. The chances were he wasn’t going to last long.

Fenris squirmed slightly and Hawke moved to rest an arm beside Fenris’s head, towering over him. Fenris reached up to kiss him, the ache finally wearing off. He wrapped his arms around Hawke’s neck, fingers lightly scratching at his shoulder blades. Hawke kept his other hand on his hip. The whisper in his ear of a “Move,” when he pulled away from his lips was enough to set him off.

He drew back only to thrust back inside. Fenris made a strangled noise, digging his nails lightly into Hawke’s back. After a few thrusts, it got easier. The slide of the lube definitely helped. Hawke moaned into Fenris’s ear and Fenris wrapped his legs around him.

Remembering the earlier actions with his fingers, Hawke attempted to adjust his angle, move in the same way he had curled his fingers. When Fenris let out a moan, he knew it had worked. Feeling proud, he rocked into that spot and enjoyed the noises that left Fenris’s lips.

“Good?” he breathed.

“Y-Yeah,” Fenris answered. Hawke smiled and left open-mouthed kisses underneath Fenris’s ear and down his jaw. He increased his pace, knowing that there was no way he was going to last much longer under these circumstances. It felt too good, sweat was gathering as a thin layer over his body.

Fenris’s eyes fell shut, leaning back and giving in to the moaning as he was fucked faster and harder. The merciless pounding of his prostate was going to push him over the edge. It was milking everything from him.

“G-Garrett! O-Oh…I’m gonna come!” Fenris rasped. Hawke couldn’t find the words to reply, too lost in the moment, but groaned upon hearing Fenris moan his name.

Hawke could barely hold back at the sight of Fenris reaching down to touch himself. He pumped his cock quickly, rubbing his thumb against the slit, before he came with a cry. He bucked his hips up, hot white splashing against his chest, some dripping down onto the towel. Hawke almost lost his balance as Fenris tightened around him, the contractions of his inner walls as he came was enough to drive him over the edge.

With a moan of “Fenris!”, he climaxed. He rocked out the remains of his orgasm inside Fenris, hips stuttering as he finished. They both panted heavily, bodies slumping. Hawke made a desperate attempt to catch his breath and pull out his limp cock. Fenris groaned as he did, the open feeling left behind was a strange sensation.

Standing up, Hawke rolled the used condom off himself, tying it up and throwing it out. Fenris helped use the towel to clean up the excess slick and other fluids, the lube and box of condoms being tossed to the side on the nightstand.

“We should do that again,” it was Fenris who spoke first as they collapsed on the bed together. Hawke hummed as he wrapped an arm around Fenris’s naked waist and nuzzled against the side of his head.

“We just cleaned up. I’m exhausted,” he mumbled, kissing the side of his head.

Fenris huffed.

“Not now. Just…again sometime,” he replied, shaking his head. Hawke nodded, smiling against him and sprawling a leg over his body to cage him with a cuddle. Fenris sighed and got comfortable against him. Their body heat mingled as they embraced, leaning into one another. Neither had any intention of moving for a while. They were quite happy just to lay there.

“I’d like that,” Hawke said eventually.

Fenris heard himself snicker a little. Hawke looked at him, the sound of his laughter causing him to chuckle. He leaned to kiss Fenris’s neck, the ticklish sensation only drawing out more laughter. They caught their breath after a moment, fully relaxing.

“…Your family are home aren’t they,” Fenris mentioned out of the blue.

Hawke paused.

“Yeah,”

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely shivanessa on tumblr drew a picture for this fic! Please take a look at it!  
> http://shivanessa.tumblr.com/post/151477446893/on-inktober-the-7th-i-made-a-quick-sketch-of


End file.
